Hora Sagrada
by EnterradoR
Summary: Goten ama a Bra más que a todo en el mundo. Pero inclusive a punto de hacer el amor, existe algo contra lo que ni siquiera ella puede luchar: la hora sagrada.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! aquí un fic un poco loco que hice aprovechando mi tiempo libre. Puede resultar algo extraño pero me gustó escribirlo igual xD Usé a Goten y Bra porque me parece que Goten es el personaje que mejor se adaptaba a mi extraña idea :P Ojalá les guste ^^

* * *

 _ **Hora Sagrada**_

* * *

Ambos, en la sala de estar, eran acunados cariñosamente por un cómodo sillón marrón hecho de fina felpa. El televisor, aunque prendido y transmitiendo, no cumplía la función por la que había sido creado: nadie lo estaba viendo realmente. Ninguno de los novios le estaba prestando un poco de atención siquiera. Y es que situados uno al lado del otro, Bra y Goten disfrutaban de algo mucho mejor que cualquier programa televisivo: un delicioso momento de intimidad bucal. Los dulces besos, amparados por el bello amor que se profesan, eran magia hecha realidad.

Jadeos excitados, suspiros enamorados y latidos agitados se desprendían por doquier como bellas mariposas intangibles. Sus aromas cortejaban los olfatos y los dedos gozaban la sedosidad de sus pieles. A cada caricia prodigada, las células gemían de placer y éxtasis incontenible. De hecho, la fogosidad de sus lenguas desencadenaría, inevitablemente, un deseo de fusión todavía mayor. Sí, estaban anhelantes de apetito carnal; de hacer arder sus pieles como brasas ejerciendo la combustión del amor.

Las aterciopeladas manos femeninas recorrían los abdominales de Goten con ansiedad inusitada. Bra quería sentir, palpar y descubrir nuevamente cada fibra, cada contorno, cada curva de su fornido cuerpo. Grabar para siempre en su memoria lo escultural de su cuerpo de varón.

Subió la camiseta de él para descubrir su pecho y Goten la ayuda en su labor alzando ambos brazos en dirección vertical. Bra desplaza la prenda a través de sus brazos y termina lanzándola por donde cayera, puesto que la prenda le importaba tanto como una lagartija tomando sol cien kilómetros más allá. Sólo él tenía su completa atención. Sólo su amado era el dueño y señor de su fulgurante mirada.

El treintañero, entretanto, decidió perder sus dedos en las suaves y finas hebras de color turquesa. Sin duda, ese cabello era uno de los mayores atractivos de su joven pareja. Brillante y sedoso como su piel; brillante y sedoso como toda ella lo era.

Ambos contemplan sus almas a través del vívido fuego que desprenden sus ojos. Azules y negros encendieron fuego en sus pupilas, mezclándose al compás dictado por la provocativa intensidad del amor. Desprendían un magnetismo especial; ese magnetismo que sólo seres que se aman con todo el corazón es capaz de crear. Uno innegable, inimitable.

 _Inigualable._

Querían deshacerse de cualquier atavío que impidiera amarse como se lo merecían. Precisamente para ello habían luchado contra todos; y en especial contra Vegeta, quien desde un principio se opuso a la relación con la firmeza y terquedad que lo caracterizan. Pero finalmente había acabado aceptando la relación a regañadientes. No sin antes darle una inolvidable golpiza a Goten de por medio. Quizás precisamente por eso los dejó estar juntos finalmente: por la paliza que le había dado y que él había resistido estoicamente. La fuerza del amor era una motivación demasiado grande como para rendirse. Y mucho menos para alguien que tenía sangre saiya corriendo por sus venas.

Gracias a ello, y tras luchar con toda la fuerza de su alma para estar juntos, Goten y Bra lo habían conseguido. Ahora debían disfrutar de los frutos de la dulce victoria conseguida. La heroica victoria del amor correspondido.

Sí, ¡querían unirse de una vez por todas! Como antes, como ahora, como _siempre_.

Goten recorre con sus dedos cada rincón de la afrodisíaca figura femenina y anhela hacer suyo el sabor de su cuerpo. Le toca los senos con el desparpajo propio que otorga la posesión y la desnuda no sólo con la mirada, sino también con sus manos. Abre su blusa con vehemencia y los botones de la misma no tienen más opción que saltar por todos lados. Lleva sus manos a la espalda y desabrocha el infame brasier. Observa cuidadosamente los bellos pechos de los que Bra hacía alarde y se muerde los labios al imaginarlos en su boca. Se acerca lentamente a ellos y deja que su aliento los golpeé. Juega de esa manera un tiempo prolongado hasta que Bra lo toma de los cabellos y, mirándolo salvaje, exige que haga lo que debe de una vez. Goten, sin permitirse más dilaciones, lleva su lengua a los pezones y se deleita a cada succión que les propina. Viaja del seno izquierdo al derecho a intervalos, volviéndose loco con la exquisita alquimia que resulta del amor y el deseo.

La mujer, a cada caricia, se piensa en el cielo, paraíso, edén, o cualquier nombre por el que se le conociera. Estaba sumergiéndose en una centelleante nebulosa de amor que transformaba lo terrenal en celestial.

Lo rodea con sus brazos usando la fiereza saiyajin heredada por su padre. Quiere que esa boca goce de sus senos sin cuidado alguno. Que devore los pezones como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Que haga añicos su conciencia y la vuelva completamente loca de deseo. Que la haga suplicar su nombre y rogar por más caricias. Llegar al paroxismo era su anhelo. Aspirar a la penetración inminente era la única cosa en que ambos debían pensar.

Sí, cuanto se deleita al observar el delirante deseo de Goten por hacerla suya. Motivada por ello, se yergue y posiciona sus caderas sobre las de su amado. Grácil, las mueve sobre la masculinidad latente que yacía aprisionada en el pantalón. No puede evitarlo, desea el rugir de su hombre ya mismo por dentro.

Suspiros, jadeos y gimoteos confirmaban la melodía más salvaje de la excitación. El magnífico ritual previo a la unión adquiría tonalidades multicolores de pasión. Goten quita las molestas prendas que cubren la intimidad de su novia y, al verla, arde en deseos por hacerla suya. La quiere vulnerar, penetrar, ¡horadar!, que lo sienta hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Ella cierra los ojos y muerde sus labios para no gritar ante la arremetida que pronto llenaría su matriz. Está expectante, deseosa, excitada a más no poder. Lo quiere por dentro. Ser suya y su dueña al mismo tiempo. Lo ama demasiado como para aspirar a menos.

El momento más mágico e íntimo que una pareja podía disfrutar pronto sería una sublime realidad. Pero de pronto y sin previo aviso, hubo algo que interrumpió el paraíso: la alarma del reloj de pulsera del treintañero comenzó a sonar en forma estridente a la vez que intermitente. Al instante se separó de Bra y mirándola muy emocionado, le dijo: — ¡Es la hora sagrada! — exclamó, cortando de cuajo la acción que llevaría a cabo.

La consternación gozó castigando la mente de Bra. Un par de segundos más tarde, tuvo la genuina impresión que mil yunques habían caído sobre su cabeza. La sensación de precipitarse por un escarpado barranco también sería un buen símil. ¡Es que no podía nombrar esa maldita hora justo en este momento!

— ¡No me jodas Goten! —alzó la voz como una energúmena— ¡No me puedes dejar así de prendida! — protestó como una leona a la cual le habían quitado su comida. Y lo más gracioso es que en cierto sentido, exactamente así era...

— Pero es la hora sagrada, Bra — insistió con las mismas palabras, mirando hacia un lugar indeterminado. Probablemente alguna visión atravesaba las redes de su mente en ese momento.

— Olvídate de eso y continuemos con lo nuestro... — volvió a usar su voz más provocativa y seductora. Ese susurro suave y coqueto que simulaba un hechizante ronroneo. Sin perder tiempo, rodea el cuello de su hombre con las manos y relamiéndose antes de hacerlo, le obsequia un candente y húmedo beso en los labios.

Sin embargo, a pesar del conjuro que provocaban sus maravillosos encantos femeninos, Goten no cede ni pierde la cordura. Simplemente no podía dejar de lado su ritual de cada sábado. La hora sagrada había llegado y no podía perdérsela por nada del mundo. Se separó un poco de los labios carmesí de su amada, y, sin perder su agitación, dio vida vocal a sus pensamientos:

— No puedo continuar, Bra. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que mirarla —se excusó intentando liberarse de las fuertes garras de la excitación.

— No me jodas Goten, en serio. ¡Lo puedes hacer después! — refunfuñó mientras apretaba sus dientes al punto de crepitar en su boca como leños en una fogata.

— Pero no es lo mismo que verla enseguida y comentarla en directo. Si la veo después me llenaré de _spoilers_ —. Argumentado esto, toma su teléfono móvil y abre su cuenta de facebook, donde otros fanáticos y fanáticas, amigos suyos, esperaban tan ansiosos como él.

Bra se pone de pie, cierra puños en las caderas y se inclina hacia él, amenazante. La genética heredada directamente de Bulma no dudó en brillar con todo su esplendor.

— ¿Acaso eso es más importante que yo? — cuestionó sin ocultar lo ofendida que se sentía.

— Por supuesto que no, mi amor. Pero son sólo veintidós minutos. Ten paciencia y te haré muy feliz — le guiñó un ojo con una encantadora sonrisa de por medio. Tenía la esperanza de que la misma ayudara a mermar su molestia.

— ¡No! —renegó instantáneamente— Te quiero para mí, sólo para mí. Eres mi novio, así que cumple con tus deberes. Ya me prendiste, así que ahora te aguantas. Tienes que continuar lo que empezaste. ¡Eso es lo que hace un hombre de verdad!

Y sin esperar por respuesta, Bra reanuda el contacto de sus bocas nuevamente, ansiando poseer la lengua de quien tanto amaba. Sus manos no dudaron en viajar a través del cuerpo de su hombre para que se olvidara definitivamente de aquella "hora sagrada" que sólo interrumpía lo realmente importante.

Pero nuevamente la resistencia de Goten salió a flote cual submarino del mar.

— No puedo Bra, este capítulo será el mejor de todos. No me lo puedo perder — suplicó perdón, otorgándole una sumisión engañosa a su mirada. Una sumisión que en realidad no era tal, puesto que la rebeldía de sus actos demostraba lo contrario.

Las facciones de Bra adoptaron los signos más elocuentes de la más profunda incredulidad. Misma que le sería útil a Goten, pues aprovechando la distracción que poseyó a su novia, se desembaraza de ella y corre hacia el otro cuarto rápidamente. Una vez allí, enciende el ordenador de escritorio con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Bra, al verlo correr como alma que lleva el diablo, no tuvo más alternativa que volver al mundo real de golpe y porrazo.

— ¡Goten te voy a matar si no vuelves acá! — amenazó a puños cerrados, sin condescendencias de por medio.

— ¡Sólo veintidós minutos amor, sólo eso! —rogó una vez más que le concediera ese breve tiempo.

Bra caminó por el pasillo dispuesta a armar la tercera guerra mundial. Al llegar a la puerta, vio en la pantalla aquello que tanto odiaba. Sí, aquello que era incluso peor que una amante. A veces realmente pensaba que era mejor que Goten tuviera otra chica en vez de contemplar lo que veía. La hora sagrada, incluso para alguien tan atractiva y bella como ella, resultaba una enemiga fulminante e invencible. Por lo menos a una amante podría darle una paliza como reprimenda, ¿pero qué podía hacer contra la "hora sagrada"? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y eso era lo más frustrante de todo el asunto.

De pronto, imágenes animadas fulguran con fuerza en la pantalla a la vez que un pegajoso ritmo musical se entona. Un alienígena de piel albina y un traje que combina los colores rojo y negro aparece peleando contra Goku. Tras varios golpes vertiginosos comienza el canto:

 _"Koufun Suzzo! Uchuu e go, saisentan no muchuu wo dou, kono te ni tsukamuyo"_

— ¡Sí! ¡Es la hora de Dragon Ball Super! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! — gritó como un niño recibiendo su primera consola de videojuegos; felicidad era una palabra totalmente insuficiente para describir lo que sentía.

Bra, masticó la rabia a duras penas, sin lograr digerirla del todo. Estaba completamente azorada e incluso más que eso. Sus facciones ceñudas y brazos cruzados eran la prueba más clara de ello.

— Goten, tienes más de treinta años —espetó su edad como una recriminación a su actitud infantil— ¿No crees que ya es hora de que madures?

— Si madurar significa dejar de ver Dragon Ball entonces no maduraré nunca — sacó su lengua en forma divertida para complementar su respuesta.

— Pero Goten... — no prosiguió su alegato, pues se quedó sin palabras ante la respuesta. Mientras buscaba como continuar, él la interrumpió.

— Además deberías agradecer que hicieron un anime de nuestra historia —sonrió espontáneamente— aunque yo no participé en el torneo de universos. Pero no importa, ¡quiero verlo! No puedo perderme este capítulo ni ningún otro. ¡Aquí mi papá peleará contra Jiren, el alien blanco! Míralo conmigo, ¿anda, sí? —puso ojitos de cachorrito para conmoverla — Si a ti también te gusta. Sabes que sí — le guiñó un ojo y extendió su brazo izquierdo para que se cobijara bajo él, como si nada hubiera pasado antes. Su sonrisa destellaba igual que siempre y su tono conciliador era muy difícil de rebatir para Bra. Simplemente no había caso con él.

La heredera Brief no tuvo más remedio que suspirar derrotada. La hora sagrada era imbatible. Una rival imposible de vencer. Pero de igual manera, haciedo gala de la terquedad de su padre, la joven hizo un esfuerzo por continuar su protestar: — Me gusta... ¡pero no cuando estamos a punto de hacer el amor! — refunfuñó como solía hacerlo Vegeta frente a Bulma, hasta que la científica terminó domándolo completamente.

—Pero Bra, hacer el amor lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento, ver en vivo Dragon Ball Super no — argumentó muy seguro. Y acto seguido, cuando miró en la pantalla el inicio del capítulo, terminó exclamando emocionado—: ¡Qué genial!

Ella cruza todavía más sus brazos y da un inevitable suspiro lleno de resignación. Amaba a Goten más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, aunque nunca podría entender como Dragon Ball podía motivarlo tanto. Pero de todas maneras, quizás Bra tenía que verle el lado positivo en vez del negativo. Después de todo, esa personalidad tan distintiva y apasionada, unida a su ternura y nobleza, eran las razones por las que se había terminado enamorando completamente de él. No podía imaginarse el resto de su vida sin Goten. Y en honor a la verdad, él tampoco sin ella.

—A veces pienso que amas más Dragon Ball que a mí... —se quejó por última vez, formando un puchero de niña en sus labios.

Él la miró con ternura, comprendiéndola. Se acerca a ella y le dice emocionado:

—Bra, sabes que te amo más que a todo en el mundo; eres mi princesa y musa. Pero también sabes que Dragon Ball es parte de mi vida, que es mi segundo amor — le sonrió como solía hacerlo. Tomó la mano de su amada y acarició su dorso. De sublime agasajo, le brindó un tierno beso en ella.

¿Por qué ese hombre tenía el don de conmoverla de esa manera? Por más que intentara recriminarlo, esos orbes tan sinceros y su voz tan parsimoniosa eran un elíxir de amor imposible de confrontar.

— Está bien — apaciguó por fin su rabia y sus lagunas azules volvieron al cariz de amor tierno que sentía por él. El amor apasionado había desaparecido y ahora era el tierno quién le robaba el corazón por completo —, veámoslo.

— ¡Muak! —le dio un fogoso beso de agradecimiento — Gracias por entender amor, esa es una de las razones por las que te amo, ¡por lo comprensiva que eres!

Ella chistó, disconforme.

— Comprensiva sólo contigo. Agradece que tienes suerte, insecto — usó la palabra preferida de su padre.

— Pero el insecto que más amas — le bromeó.

— Para mí mala suerte así es. Debería existir un insecticida anti-Goten — se quejó a su manera.

— No te serviría de nada porque te soy irresistible, ya lo sabes — bromeó muy contento.

— Cállate, ya me vengaré cuando tú seas el que ande prendido. Me dolerá la cabeza, ya verás.

— Bueno yo ya no soy un jovencito de hormonas alteradas como tú —cuando Bra formó una reprimenda facial, él se carcajeó bastante— Podré aguantar tu castigo— agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo, todavía riendo.

— Cállate, ¿quieres?

Por más que lo conminara a guardar silencio, quizás esa rebeldía era parte de su encanto. Tal vez esa alma de niño mezclada con la de hombre, era la que la había terminado enamorando perdidamente. El hijo menor de Goku era así y ya con sus más de treinta años a cuestas no cambiaría. Era como un potro sin domar... y debía reconocer que por ser precisamente así lo adoraba. A ese potro, tarde o temprano, tendría que domesticarlo como Bulma lo hizo con Vegeta.

— Sabes que eres un tonto, ¿verdad? — No tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante sus pensamientos. Quizás por eso mismo le gustaba tanto, porque era un estúpido. Qué ironía de la vida.

Él, como respuesta, simplemente tomó sus manos entre las suyas y volvió a darle un beso lleno de resplandeciente amor.

Ya superada la frustración, Bra se dio el tiempo de observar atentamente a su amado. Su mirada destellaba emocionada, apasionada por aquella serie que tanto adoraba. Goten era un hombre muy feliz sin duda alguna, pero esa mirada fulgurante de pasión y alegría sólo se la veía dos veces: cuando estaba con ella y cuando veía Dragon Ball. Increíble, pero cierto.

— ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Aunque digan que ahora eres un villano yo siempre te apoyaré pase lo que pase! — animó efusivo, mirando hacia la pantalla.

Bra se contagió con su alegría y esa emoción que desprendía. ¿Por qué no disfrutar su gran pasión junto a él? Después de todo, sólo eran veintidós minutos cada semana. Acompañarlo no era un gran sacrificio tampoco.

"Bueno, en realidad la hora sagrada no es tan amarga. Mirar Dragon Ball con Goten es divertido después de todo" sonrió al pensarlo.

A sus años se suponía que aquel hombre debía tener un comportamiento más "adulto". Mantener la compostura parecía la premisa de la adultez. Y de hecho, mucha gente, a través del tiempo, iba perdiendo la pasión por cosas que antes disfrutaban al máximo... Pero él no era de esas personas y nunca lo sería. Siempre lleno de emoción, siempre feliz por hacer y disfrutar lo que realmente le encantaba. Y lo mejor de todo, es que en el amor era exactamente igual de apasionado...

Y al pensarlo, una pícara curva afloró en los labios de la joven beldad.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
